Mata yo!
by Thread Maiden
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Sora Naegino geisha?. Mucho romance, SoXyuriXleon.
1. Geisha

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente afuera, mientras que un grupo de mujeres se vestían y preparaban en una gran cabaña.

Presionó fuertemente el obi, el cual ahora ceñía su cintura, era ancho de color anaranjado con estampa floral. Se calzó sus zori de paja y se observó en el espejo, la imagen que recibía no estaba mal, no por fuera al menos, vestía un ajustado kimono de seda roja, su rostro pintado su blanco y sus labios de un rojo intenso, pero su alma estaba rota en mil pedazos. Se colocó su collar de perlas, un regalo de su primer y único cliente, el cual era extranjero, no llegaron a consumar nada ya que el se fue pronto, gracias a dios.

Mata yo!... 

Una frase tan simple como "hasta la vista" había significado tanto para ella. Lo recordaba muy bien. El tren escupía humo como si este fuera el bocado mas desagradable que había probado en su vida, llenando de este a los rostro que se despedían. Sora examinó las caras que la despedían bajo el tren, ninguna. Suspiró resignada, mientras miles de lágrimas escapaban por sus rasgados ojos marrones.

-Qué te sorprende Sora, era obvio que nadie te despediría, si tu familia te vendió a un viejo que busca muchachas jóvenes para convertirlas en geisha...Pero dónde esta aquel que amas? Dónde se encuentra Leon- Fue lo que pensó en aquel momento, mientras se le paralizaba el corazón.

-Mata yo- oyó desde fuera de su tren, la voz era aún mas fuerte que el silbato que anunciaba la partida.

Sora reconoció inmediatamente aquel timbre, la felicidad embargó su cuerpo, se asomó a la ventana dejando sus cabello rosados moverse junto al viento.

El rostro de Leon asomó a través de las desconocidas caras, el rostros que necesitaba ver, aquel por el que se levantaba a la mañana. Sus facciones indicaban una certera despedida, pero sus labios se encontraban inmóviles, como se encontraban, no sonreía, tampoco sollozaba, no entendía que sentía su amado Leon en ese momento.

-Sora- El grito de la geisha de cabellos azules la despertó de sus pensamientos, odiaba aquel grito estridente, quitándole su timbre de voz y sus repentinos ataques, May era una buena amiga.

-Qué sucede May- preguntó palpándose el rostro con mas maquillaje blanco para cubrir las nuevas lágrimas que habían dejado surcos en su cara, revelando el verdadero color de piel.

-Pues sucede que dentro de poco tendremos la función de danza y tu no estas preparada- Esta reprimenda era una forma de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

- Lo siento, ya estoy- Contestó terminando de deliñarse los ojos con un negro oscuro, el cual coronaba el rosado que se encontraba en sus párpados.

Sora Naegino volvió finalmente a la realidad y recordó para que estaba allí. Ese día vendría un gran cliente extranjero, aún mas adinerado que el anterior, y ella debía cortejarlo. Era ruso y se llamaba Yuri Killian.

Con un profundo suspiro se terminó de retocar y se colocó en la fila de geishas, ya preparada para la función que vendría.


	2. El espectáculo

Bueno, primero que todo quería explicar un poco este extraño fic que nadie leyó uú, pero bueno oo...Este se centra poco después de la 2º guerra mundial, hacia 1930 digamos que ya iban turistas a Japón, y aún se usaban los rickshaws (carritos que llevan a la gente, manejados por otra persona que corre hacia donde le indiques). El fic los inspire obviamente en kaleido star, en San Valentín y en un libro que leí titulado: Memorias de una Geisha, el autor es Arthur Golden por si a alguien le interesa. El que lo leyó notarán que eh sacado ideas de ahí, pues eh aprendido casi todo lo que se de culturas japonesas, mas bien de geishas en general, en este magnífico libro, que, curiosamente, también se situa alrededor de esas épocas.

Sin más preámbulos, les presentó el capitulo 2 que espero sea de su agrado, y mas aún deseo que lean.

**Capitulo 2: El espectáculo.**

**S**ora Naegino era apenas una aprendiz de geisha, pero debido al bajo presupuesto en su **okiya, **tenía que trabajar a pesar de no tener sus estudios completos. Era muy hermosa, pero no agradó a su primer cliente ya que no tenía la clase correcta para una geisha. Lo que no tomaban en cuenta en su okiya, una de poco nivel, es que eso podría traer mala reputación para este.

La joven Sora el día de hoy traía puesto su cuello rojo, al igual que un peinado simple, lo que indicaba que era una aprendiz, no como en el día que había conocido a aquel cliente extranjero, ella llevaba el cuello blanco indicando su alta categoría, claro esta que era puro engaño.

Ahora la fila de mujeres se movía para salir al escenario, algunas eran geishas, otras aprendices, claro esta que los caballeros preferían a las geishas, pero el jefe del okiya de Sora, Kallos, le había indicado que intentara cortejar, a pesar de su condición, a Yuri Killian. Este extranjero proveniente de Rusia era el mejor cliente en la casa de té Kitzuki, aunque era la primera vez que pisaba un sitio colmado de geishas, era el cliente mas prestigioso con el que hubieran podido soñar.

Danzaron largo rato, a pesar de que a la joven de cabellos rosados la habían obligado a convertirse en geisha, ella había aprendido a desearlo con todo su corazón. Quería dar un espléndido espectáculo, aunque no deseaba tener relaciones con un hombre para su beneficio económico.

May, otra aprendiz, era su rival en esto, pero con el tiempo fueron haciendose amigas. Esta lanzaba brillantes sonrisas y miradas desafiadoras y sensuales a todo aquel que osara posar sus ojos en ella.

Una vez que terminaron la danza, Sora notó la mirada intensa de aquel hombre de cabellos casi blancos, quemándola. En señal de nerviosismo se alisó el kimono , no tan lujosos como el de las geishas, pero igualmente hermoso. Sin notarlo, lo abrió, dejando ver su enagua fina, la enagua **ro**, y también sus blancas **tabi** junto a sus **zori **de paja.

Sabía que era un gesto normal que las geishas dejarán mostrar su enagua, ya que era parte de su traje, esta combinaba perfectamente con el kimono, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzada tras volver a sentir la fulminante mirada de Yuri.

Todos los clientes del lugar comenzarón a sentarse tras aplaudir largo rato a las bailarinas, estas se fueron sentando alrededor de los hombres, mientras una aprendiz tocaba el **shamisen**.

Sora era realmente inexperta en esto, y miraba nerviosa hacia todo el lugar, examinando los rostros de reojo, ya que no le era permitido mirarlos a la cara. Al parecer, el joven extranjero notó esto, ya que se paró y se le hizo una seña a Sora para salir del lugar. Tras dar unos pasos con estilo, algo que sabía hacer a la perfección y que dejaba boquiabiertos a muchos. Parecía que su kimono flotaba graciosamente tras ella, junto con la enagua.

Una vez fuera Yuri Killian se sentó en una roca, le indicó a la inexperta muchacha que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella, para no parecer maleducada, simplemente se arrodilló en la grama, quedando bajo él.

-Sabes...- le comentó mientras la miraba detenidamente- No suelo frecuentar este tipo de lugares, quiero decir, no es de mi agrado ver mujeres que complacen de esa forma a los hombres por dinero y sin conocerlos, vine simplemente por unos amigos y por protocolo naturalmente.

A este comentario Sora, quien solía ser una joven de mucha hablar, no supó que responder, simplemente inclinó la cabeza.

- Tu tampoco te ves a gusto con este trabajo...- dijo tras un largo silencio tomando su barbilla para que ella le mirara a los ojos, lo que produjo un fuere enrojecimiento en la joven.

- Yo soy una aprendiz, por eso aún no me junto mucho con los clientes, digamos que mi limitó a observar y aprender- soltó finalmente tomando algo más de confianza.

- Seguro cuando seas geisha tendrás miles de propuestas, es una pena, ya que en el podrías estar casada con el hombre que te plazca sin necesidad de andar con alguien que no ames...

Aquello dio en el clavo e hirió profundamente a Sora, ella no tenía familia ni recursos, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era tan solo una niña, a los 7 años dejó a un compañero que quería con toda su alma, Leon, y siempre había tenido la esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero esto era lo único que tenía ahora, a los 15 años, y tan solo le faltaba 1 año para finalizar con sus estudios, no podía darse el lujo de tirarlo todo por la borda, pues terminaría mal, y si las descubrieran, de seguro la azotarían.

-No es tan sencillo joven yuri...- Dijo en un hilillo de voz soltando un manantial de lágrimas.

Continuara xD, a ver que les pareció.

Aclaraciones:

Okiya: Son casas donde acogen niñas para convertirlas en geishas.

Ro: enaguas para estaciones cálidas.

Tabi: medias blancas, que se abotonan a los lados.

Zori: Son hojotas, en este caso de paja, pero hay de diferentes materiales y este no es precisamente el mas lujoso.

Shamisen: Instrumento de cuerdas.

Cualquier duda sobre estas palabras puedo detallar mas la explicación y dar imágenes nn.


	3. Llora por mi ausencia

Muchas gracias, de veras, por los tres reviews que me han mandado, es cierto que los capítulos son cortos, pero también se debe a que me preocupa hacerlos largos pero poco interesantes, espero q el capitulo 3 sea del largo indicado y de su agrado nn.

**Capitulo 3: Llora por mi ausencia.**

**S**ora Naegino no podía parar de derramar un mar de lágrimas, sabía que era impropio de una aprendiza de geisha, pero su sufrimiento y desdicha eran tan grandes que su cuerpo no reaccionaba antes sus ordenes.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

No podía dejar de pensar en su familia, simplemente su mente y cuerpo hacía lo que querían, adueñándose por completo de ella. Sus hombros se sacudieron en espasmos nerviosos y sus sollozos eran tan fuertes y lastimeros que hipaba al finalizar cada uno de ellos.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Por otra parte, estaba Leon, su amigo y amor de la infancia. A pesar de ella tener alrededor de 7 años al partir de su pueblo natal, aún no había podido olvidarlo. Lo odiaba y añoraba. Eran dos sentimientos discutiendo en su interior. Se olvidó en donde estaba, cambiando completamente de atmósfera, volvió a su pasado, donde iba tan seguido.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"Mata yo" 

Lo oyó decir una vez mas, otra de las tantas veces que rememoraba aquel momento.

No podía soportar mas aquella frase, aquel recuerdo, simplemente no estaba en ella, y nada en ella lo deseaba realmente. Leon le había mentido cruelmente, ese "hasta la vista" era "hasta nunca", pero ella se había negado a entender el verdadero significado, siempre tan ingenua.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Nadie la extrañaba en su pueblo, su amado amigo tampoco la añoraba, ella derramando lágrimas tan dolorosas como si fueran de sangre cada día. Pero él seguro ya se había hallado otra mujer que lo hiciera feliz...No lo podía culpar, ¿Qué otro ser vivo, a parte de ella, continuaba viviendo con el recuerdo de su primer amor hace mas de 10 años atrás?. Él ya la había olvidado.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

"**Llora por mi ausencia..."**

Se escuchó diciendo en un susurro para luego gritarlo con mas fuerza.

"**Llora por mi ausencia!...**_igual que lo hice yo_**"**

Agregó en un tono casi imperceptible, que solo rozaba sus pequeño oídos.

Segundos mas tarde sintió como alguien la tranquilizaba, limpiándole las lágrimas con un suave pañuelo. La atmósfera anterior se rompió en mil pedazos, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor- Preguntó Yuri Killian con una mirada preocupada dibujada en sus ojos amatista.

- Sí yo...lo siento tanto- Dijo luego de tranquilizarse, hecha un manojo de nervios y vergüenza, se levantó, tomando el abanico para cubrirse, y escapó de aquel salón. Había hecho el ridículo frente a un importante cliente y político, esto dejaría una mancha intachable en su carrera...ya no había futuro para Sora Naegino.

Se acomodó un arreglo de su cabello que se había desacomodado un tanto, el cual consistía en una cinta de flores en hilera cayendo desde su cabello, y luego de borrar de su rostro una silenciosa lágrima, terminó de correrse con sus manos, en un arranque de rabia, el destruido maquillaje.

Espero q este capi les guste mas que el anterior, probablemente no tenga mucha acción, pero si un mar de sentimientos que espero que sean de su completo agrado.


	4. Lluvia de pétalos

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, es muy importante para mi que opinen sobre mi fic que estoy haciendo con tanto cariño y esfuerzo.

Veré que hago con lo del concurso, se me hace muy interesante.

Capitulo 4: Lluvia de pétalos. 

Con el corazón acongojado, una postura erguida y las dos manos sobre el regazo, Sora Naegino miraba, sin observar realmente, como May le demostraba un nuevo paso de danza. Su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos, el presente, y el futuro.

El rostro de Yuri Killian volvía con la velocidad de un rayo cada vez que lo quería apartar de sus pensamientos.

Sora- san- May la observaba con ambas manos en la cintura, su entrecejo fruncido atestiguaba su enfado.

¿Qué sucede May- Preguntó con inocencia Sora, las comisuras de su boca temblaban intentando crear una sonrisa.

Oh, nada!...- Respondió May fingiendo tranquilidad y relajando su rostro para después contraerlo en una mueca de disgusto- Simplemente me siento una inútil aquí, danzándole a la nada.

¿Qué dices May? Sí yo te eh estado observando desde que tomaste el abanico- Mintió Sora mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada, esta expresión era la mas falsa que se había posado en el joven rostro de la aprendiza.

Nunca eh tomado el abanico- Ahora el fruncido de su ceño se profundizó, para probar que no mentía le mostró sus delicadas manos, nada había en ellas mas que el sudor de quien a estado practicando un largo rato.

Lo siento tanto, es que ando tan distraída...- se excusó mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se juntaba en las antes pálidas mejillas.

Si, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, inclusive los mas importantes clientes...- La hermana mayor de Sora, Layla, una reconocida geisha, hizo presencia entre las dos aprendizas. Layla realmente no era la hermana de Sora, no de sangre. Este nombre se utilizaba a las que les enseñaban a las aprendizas, y mediante una ceremonia era como se lo ganaban.

Layla san- Se sorprendió Sora mientras hacia una profunda reverencia, quizás algo exagerada.

¿Cómo has podido dejar así a Yuri Killian- El rostro de la experimentada Geisha estaba aún mas furibundo de lo que había estado el de su amiga May. Se llevó una mano a su rubio cabello mientras se acomodaba sus arreglos. – Te mataría, de no ser porque el joven ruso a quedado encantado contigo.

Sora se quedó atónita, ahora el rojo de sus mejillas era realmente intenso, sentía como sus orejas se calentaban y sus manos sudaban.

Es en serio Layla san- La muchacha de cabellos rosados no cabía en su sorpresa. Una grande y verdadera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sí, lo es, y no puede esperar mas para ver tu rostro. – Layla sacó de su peculiar Obi, que consistía en extraños trazos uniformes y una gran variedad de colores, un diminuto paquete envuelto en fino terciopelo, se lo tendió a Sora mientras sus ojos azulados lanzaban destellos de alegría, algo raro en ellos.

La joven aprendiza comprendió que el regalo era de su extranjero y lo tomó, estrechándole entres sus brazos, May, quien había permanecido en silencio y fuera de escena en todo ese tiempo, se abalanzó hacia ella, rogándole que lo abriera.

Mientras Sora desataba el fuerte nudo que envolvía el terciopelo, el rostro del ruso apareció en sus pensamientos, esta vez no lo expulsó. Deseaba verlo. No por el regalo, ella no era alguien materialista, sino porque recordó su amabilidad y jovialidad. Sintió como sus recuerdos comenzaban a convertirse en lo que eran y siempre debieron haber sido, recuerdos.

Es hermoso- soltó May mientras lo contemplaba con sus ojos azul oscuro.

Sora lo observó con la misma admiración que la joven de cabello azules, lo tomó entre sus manos para verlo de cerca. Era un collar hermoso: La cadena estaba forjada en plata, igual que el dije, esta tenía la forma de muchos pétalos de cerezo en hilera, con diminutos brillantes en cada uno de ellos, mientras que el dije era una hermosa flor de cerezo, la cual en el centro tenía un rubí.

Creo que en todos mis años de geisha nunca eh visto algo semejante...- comentó Layla mientras lo examinaba de cerca.- Vamos, póntelo.

No, preferiría que él lo hiciera...- respondió simplemente la aprendiza mientras lo depositaba en la pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo, la tocó sintiendo el suave género acariciar sus delgados dedos.

Me parece bien, Yuri te espera ahora mismo en la plaza frente al lago...- Layla la despidió con una pequeña reverencia, al igual que May.

Sora corrió tanto como su estrecho kimono le permitía, lo levantó, dejando ver su enagua plateada, su kimono era azul y estaba bordado en hilos de plata, los cuales dibujaba hojas cayendo en un lago, donde se dibujaba la onda que dejaba la hoja al caer. Sacó la cajita de su obi plateado, bastante simple. Antes de llegar al punto de encuentro se palpó el largo moño para cerciorarse de que estuviera en su lugar.

Sora, pensé que no vendrías por un momento...- La saludó Yuri mientras se levantaba del pequeño banco situado bajo un árbol de cerezos, todo el lugar estaba bañado en pétalos de dicho árbol.

Konnichiwa Yuri san- Sora hizo una profunda aunque tímida reverencia. Su cuerpo se cubrió de una increíble calidez cuando Yuri tomó una de sus manos para besarla.

Puedo ver que has traído mi regalo…- comentó Yuri al soltar la mano que antes había besado y observar la otra, que sostenía con fuerza una caja de terciopelo. - ¿Fue de tu agrado?

Nunca nadie me ha dado algo tan hermoso. Es más, nunca nadie me ha regalado nada, yo soy una aprendiza algo torpe y tímida no suelo gustarle a los hombres, así que…- Yuri la calló posando una de sus pálidas manos sobre los rojos labios de Sora, no lo importó llenarse del carmín que reposaba sobre ellos. Con la mano libre tomó la cajita de las manos de Sora.

Yo creo que eres la mejor geisha que eh conocido, es más, nunca eh tratado a una tan de cerca como tú, y tampoco lo necesito. – Le explicó mientras le colocaba el collar en el fino cuello de cisne de la joven de cabellos rosados. Yuri observó como un pétalo se posaba en la nariz de Sora, rió divertido al ver como esta luchaba por quitárselo sin correrse el maquillaje. – Eres increíble…

El extranjero la miró con tanta intensidad que Sora sintió como cada molécula de su cuerpo era abrazada por una calidez similar a la que sintió cuando le besó la mano.

Gracias Yuri san…- La aprendiza no podía creer como aquel hombre podía ser tan amable y perfecto, expulsó el rostro de Leon que había aparecido súbitamente y le dedicó una de sus mas dulces y sinceras sonrisas.

Sora, debo irme ahora, pero pronto nos encontraremos- se excusó Yuri Killian mientras besaba ahora ambas manos y le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa.

La joven enamorada observó como él partí y casi sin notarlo, lo pronunció.

Mata yo… 

Continuara )

Espero que haya sido del largo suficiente y de su total agrado nn


	5. Humaredas del pasado

Cápitulo 5: Humaredas del pasado. 

El sahumerio iba consumiéndose poco a poco, dejando tras él su rastro: diminutas cenizas y humo disfrazado con un dulce aroma a orquídeas. Ojos marrones, oscuros escudriñaban atentamente cada movimiento de la punta encendida del incienso.

Pasos firmes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, pestañeó unas cuantas veces al sentir el ardor del grisáceo humo y giró su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían las pisadas. Se detuvo a escucharlas, quizás de ese modo las reconocería. Fuertes, decididas. El sonido le ofrecía una oleada de recuerdos, acompañada por el aroma de el sahumerio inmiscuyéndose en ellos.

Calidez. Su hogar. Se transportó a una habitación luminosa, paupérrimamente decorada. La pobreza inundaba el hogar, así como el aroma a orquídeas antes dicho. Así mismo, una calidez inexplicable invadía hasta la más recóndita esquina.

Se vio a ella misma levantándose de su asiento para recibir a la persona que se acercaba, haciendo un estridente sonido con sus zapatos. Para matar las ansias y el tiempo, se quedaba observando a su pequeño "maneki neko", el gato de la fortuna, levantando la patita para recibir las visitas.

Era conciente de lo largo del pasillo pero...¿Cómo podía aquel niño tardar tanto en cruzarlo?.

Cuando el desconocido se adentraba, ella se lanzaba en sus brazos y le pedía que la llevara al parque. La frialdad acostumbrada en él cambiaba por una minúscula sonrisa, tan solo se llevaban dos años y el muchacho era mucho mas maduro que la pequeña de 6 años de edad.

Pero en la realidad, los pasos todavía continuaban y no era Leon, sino May quien realmente había hecho presencia.

Sora – la saludó May con una muy ligera reverencia. Su orgullo le impedía mostrarse con la educación correcta hacia Sora, siempre habían sido rivales, era conciente de ello, por eso es que no podía dejar su rol agrió, a pesar de sentir un gran cariño hacia la amable joven de cabellos rosados.

May, ¿sucede algo?.- No era acostumbrado en su compañera que fuera a su habitación sin previó aviso, menos en los momentos en que Sora meditaba. Buscó en los ojos de su rival un asomo de preocupación, temía que algo malo hubiera sucedido, pero solo encontró inexpresividad.

Un joven de cabellos largos y plateados dice conocerte, le comenté que no podía molestarte en tus meditaciones pero con un tono bastante irritante y autoritario me obligó a venir hasta aquí- La curiosidad era presente en cada facción de May, aquel apuesto hombre la había dejado atónita. Aún así, no soportaba que la trataran de sierva. – Es la última vez que te llamo para avisarte tus visitas...

Muchas gracias May- se limitó a responder mientras su rostro iba palideciendo con una rapidez propia de una liebre. Ese joven debía ser...

"No"- se dijo a sí misma presionando sus ojos a medida que subía por las escaleras. No podía ser Leon, la aprendiza sabía lo peculiar que era su cabellera, pero no podía ser el único en el mundo que la poseyera, ¿no?

Sintió como May la seguía, era evidente que, no importa cuanto se esforzara por ocultarlo, ella deseaba saber la identidad de el visitante.

Tan pronto como la luz de la habitación principal empezó a escocerle los ojos, aclaró sus dudas, se los restregó. Probablemente era un efecto óptico ya que al luz de su habitación era escasa, simplemente dos velas la iluminaban, y ahora la fuerte lámpara eléctrica le habían proporcionado visiones del pasado.

Sora...-

¿Acaso la luz podía, a parte de iluminar y crear espectros de antaño, proyectar voces de una misma época?.

Sora, por fin te encuentro...- El joven de ojos grises y cabellera sedosa y plateada se aproximó hacia ella, quien no lograba salir de su estupor.

Leon ¿Eres tú?- Indudablemente lo era, la pregunta de Sora había sido entre retórica y dubitativa. Su voz flaqueaba en cada letra, sílaba y palabra.

Los años lo había mejorado considerablemente, su cabellera hacía crecido adoptándole un imagen de héroe de leyendas. Su altura prácticamente rozaba el techo de la estancia. Y su cuerpo...

La aprendiza de geisha no sabía como describirlo, parecía trabajado por ángeles y dioses, para crear un angelical demonio.

Se abalanzó hacia él, sin poder impedir aquel arranque de alegría. Si no fuera por la robusta complexión de su cuerpo, Leon hubiera caído cuan largo era sobre el suelo de madera pulido.

Sí, he regresado...- contestó finalmente, sumiéndose a aquel apasionado abrazo, sintiendo cada curva de la aprendiza sobre su musculoso físico. Separándose unos centímetros, la tomó por al cintura para observarla bien. Con el tiempo su carácter no había hecho mas que endurecerse, pero aquella niña siempre conseguía derretirlo.

Pensé...creía con todo mi cuerpo y mente que aquel "hasta luego" había sido una rotunda despedida pero..- Tomó aire para continuar, un nudo se había creado en su garganta imposibilitándole el habla. Tragó con fuerza y, mientras un gran caudal de lágrimas era expulsado de sus redondos ojos, prosiguió.- Mi corazón siempre supo que tu vuelta era inminente.

Nunca te mentiría Sora chan, sabes que soy un hombre de palabra.- Se soltaron algo acalorados por tan intensa demostración de sentimientos, las mejillas de la aprendiza se hallaban rosadas, cubiertas de lágrimas y su pecho se expandía y contraía trabajosamente.

Ambos oyeron un carraspeó y recordaron que había alguien mas en la habitación, ahora se separaron completamente.

Olvidaba presentarlos- se excusó Sora limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga derecha de su kimono y riendo nerviosamente.- Ella es May, miembro de esta Okiya y también una aprendiza de Geisha.

La aludida hizo una profunda reverencia poco acostumbrada en ella, cosa que captó la atención de Sora. Leon, quien no estaba seguro de como debía responder, la imitó.

Soy Leon, un amigo de la infancia de Sora.- El apuesto joven se presentó. Luego de toda la ceremonia de bienvenida en la que Sora corría a llevarle el té al recién llegado y May gritaba histérica a cada una de las sirvientas para que atiendan a Leon, pudieron las dos sentarse junto a el joven.

Leon les comentó lo difícil que había sido volver a encontrar a Sora, cómo había ido de distrito en distrito, de okiya en okiya, hasta acabar en Tokio. Temía encontrar a su amiga en el barrio más pobre de todo Tokio, donde no regían las geishas, sino las mujeres de poca educación, o mejor dicho, poca suerte, que vendían su cuerpo por dinero. Finalmente visitó la última Okiya de Kyoto, la mas hermosa, que se hallaba junto a un lago, para encontrarla.

Y finalmente aquí acabe...- sus gélidos ojos observaron a May, quien parecía encontrar mas interesante el tatami en que se hallaba sentada mas que su historia. Por su parte, la aprendiza de cabellos azules, lo había escuchado como nunca antes a nadie, contentándose con permitir que su melodiosa voz sellara sus oídos, si en aquel momento se quedaba sorda, sería igualmente feliz. Se riñó a sí misma por decir esas palabras tan empalagosas, no podía dejar de observar su tatami ya que si sostenía la mirada de Leon, se derretiría.

Se sentía especialmente incómoda en la sala, lo mas seguro era que Sora y Leon desearan hablar solos. A parte de eso, ya era tarde y sus párpados le pesaban, deseaba quedarse, pero sabía que no debía interrumpirlos, levantó la mirada y buscó la mirada de el joven de cabellos plateados, la cual se hallaba pérdida entre los ojos de su eterna rival. Dirigió sus ojos azulados hacia la puerta tras el visitante y decidió salir por ella hacia sus aposentos.

Se levantó con la clara idea de que no podría conciliar el sueño e hizo una elegante reverencia.

Lo siento mucho, pero creo que ya es tarde y merecen estar solos.-A pesar de que un brillo de tristeza acudía a sus ojos, su orgullo se impuso propinándole a las comisuras de su boca una ligera sonrisa, había tratado de que esta fuera despectiva, odiaba mostrarse amable, pero sus intentos eran vanos.- Ayasumi Nasai.

Luego de dar las buenas noches, se arrodilló junto a la puerta corrediza para abrirla y luego cerrarla de la misma forma, dejando a los dos amigos en privado, sin mas testigos que las cuatro paredes que los observaban.

May se encontraba realmente extraña hoy, no suele ser tan...- Buscó la palabra indicada.- Tranquila...- se decidió por fin, no era la correcta, claro esta. May sí parecía mas domada de lo acostumbrado pero notó en ella un deje de tristeza. ¿Será que ya han concretado su _Mizuage_?

¿Cómo?- Preguntó Leon atónito. El rostro de Sora se tornó rojo, había soltado eso sin pensarlo.

Es que a las geishas nos llega un día en el que debemos finalmente tener nuestro _mizuage_, este consiste en...- La aprendiza no podía continuar, era demasiado vergonzoso. Claro que Sora no sabía mucho de esto ya que, gracias a dios, nunca había pasado por él.

Sé perfectamente en que consiste, solo he quedado algo sorprendido, Pobre niña...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, finalmente Leon decidió irse ya que la noche había caído, Sora lo acompañó hasta el zaguán y lo despidió con un cálido abrazo.

Leon se adentró en las penumbras de la noche, sintió la oscuridad surgir de cada rincón de Kyoto. Aquella era una noche especialmente lúgubre y oscura ya que ni una estrella reposaba en el cielo. Buscó la luna en vano, ya que las nubes lo cubrían todo.

Optó por el camino del lago, era el mas abierto y seguro, a parte adoraba ver las aguas confundirse con la noche.

Una visión lo dejó atónito, May, la aprendiza que había conocido hace tan poco, estaba sentada en un banco, llorando desconsoladamente. El frío la obligaba a abrazarse ya que su yukata no era la suficientemente cálida como para transmitirle la calidez que necesitaba. Su cara se encontraba lavada, sin ni una minúscula partícula de la máscara que llevaba antes pero si una de sufrimiento e impotencia.

Bajó su aspecto frío, Leon sentía una inmensa pena por el destino de la joven, se dijo a sí mismo que haría lo posible para cambiarlo a uno mas afortunado, así como el de Sora Naegino.

Continuara nn!

Gracias por el review, aunque fuera solo uno lo agradezco de todo corazón, espero q alguna de sus dudas fueran respondidas, como la d si leon aparecería en mi fic xD-

Mizuage: en una ceremonia en la que las geishas pierden su virginidad. Generalmente los hombres dan grandes sumas de dinero para tenerla. No me voy a extender mucho en la explicación xD


End file.
